Cat and Mouse
by JesusWillSave
Summary: Audrey Hanson's job made perfect sense, til she pulled the Sylar case. Crime scenes with no fingerprints. Bodies with the brains removed. And a killer who draggs her into a deadly game of cat and mouse.


Author: JesusWillSave

Fandom: Heroes

Title: Cat and Mouse

Genres: Drama, Action/Adventure

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language and violence

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or any of the characters in this story.

Beta: NONE

Summary: Audrey Hanson's job made perfect sense, til she pulled the Sylar case. Crime scenes with no fingerprints. Bodies with the brains removed. And a killer who draggs her into a deadly game of cat and mouse.

A/N - This is my first ever fanfic! It's based heavily on the Heroes graphic novel Turning Point. I know, not very original. I wanted to a one-shot on Audrey and Sylar because I feel it's important to the Heroes storyline, but I couldn't really come up with anything on my own. I basically extended the graphic novel. I promise that next I write I will do something more original. Please read and review! I will also take advice!

Cat and Mouse

Audrey Hanson looked down at the thick light brown folder that lay on her desk. With out even opening it she knew what lay within. It was the case her superior, Elisa Thayer, had bestowed upon her only a few weeks ago. The Sylar case. A real life murder mystery. Crime scenes with no fingerprints and little evidence. Bodies found with the tops of the heads sawed off and their brains removed. With only ever one suspect, Sylar, the last words of a dying victim.

Audrey opened the folder. She shuffled the notes and pictures around hopeing to find something she might have missed. Picking up one of the crime scene photos, she noticed that most of the bodies had the tops of their heads removed with the brains missing, but other than that there was really anything that connected the victims together. The file suggested that the victims were chosen at random, but why would Sylar travel all over the country killing random people if he could just stay in one area and kill? Audrey knew that there must be more to it than that. There is something she just isn't seeing. Some clue she must have missed. Something that ties the victims together. She just didn't know what it was.

Suddenly the door brust open. Audrey looked up to see Agent Thayer standing in the doorway.

"Another body has been found. We've got a fresh crime scene. The victim's name is David-"

"Where?" Audrey said frantically, cutting Thayer off.

"Chicago"

----------

Audrey stood on the pavement of a busy street, leaning over the body of caucasian male. The body lay in a pool of crimson blood. Like the other crime scenes this one too had a body with top of the head sawed off and the brain removed. Definitely Sylar's work.

_"Why take the brains? Is it like some kind of a sick trophy? Why did you do this Sylar?"_ she thought.

Audrey took a few steps back untill she was standing next to the detective. "The street's full of people." she said, looking at the small group of people that had gathered at the crime scene tape. "We need to question the rubberneckers." she said, noticing that a reporter had showed up and that there was even a man taking photos. "One of them could be our guy." Audrey said, looking back at the body.

_"Sylar! I know you did this you, bastard! I'm not letting you get away with this. Never again."_ Audrey thought furiously, her face reflecting her mood.

----------

From behide the yellow crime scene tape Sylar's eyes were locked on Audrey. He was watching her every move and hanging on her every word. Audrey looked pissed. Sylar was grining from ear to ear.

_"So, there's my favorite FBI agent. You've been following me for a couple of weeks now. Let's see what you make of my latest conquest."_

----------

_"No traces left behide. A fresh kill. Which way did you go? Are you out there killing someone else right now? _Audrey thought bitterly, while gritting her teeth. Taking another look around at the rubberneckers, she thought _"Would you come back to your own sick crime scene?" _Suddenly she noticed a man in a black trenchcoat and a black baseball cap. _ "Are you watching, like a prevert in a trenchcoat?" _Audrey couldn't see his face whole face because it was cover in shadows, but she knew he was watching her. She could feel it. _"Sylar?" _Audrey wondered, eyes locked on him. His mouth, which had remain unhiden by the shadows, grew in to an evil smile. The kind of smile that could only belong to killer. She knew it was him.

----------

Sylar was watching Audrey very closely from behide the yellow tape. Her eyes were scaning those who remained on the other side of the yellow tape. Her eyes stopped on him. _"Your looking right at me Audrey and you don't even know it." _he silently taunted. _"You'll never know the kill you long for is looking you dead in the eyes, you couldn't know..." _Sylar thought, he broke in a huge grin.

But Audrey did know. Suddenly Audrey call out to him "Sylar!" Sylar's grin only grew wider. _"Caught. Impressive, but lets turn things things up a notch." _He turned away from her and pushed threw the crowd and begain to run down the street. Audrey didn't waste anytime, she jumped the yellow tape and ran right after him. She drew her gun and called out to him to stop. He ignored her request. No matter which way he turned Audrey continued to pursue him. He knew he could easly get away, but wheres the fun in that? He liked the trill of the chase. It gave him a rush. Soon they came to a bridge. He had nowhere to go now. He stopped and she pointed her gun at him. "Get down on the ground and put your hands behind your back!" she yelled, with her gun pointed at his back. As a train passed under the bridge, he ran over to the edge and with out stopping jumped over and on to the train. Audrey ran over to the edge. To her amazement he was still alive and had landed safely on the roof of the train. Without any hesitation Audrey lept off the bridge and onto the train. Audrey grabbed the railing for support. Although the train was slowing down it was still moving pretty fast. Audrey could see the train station coming into view.

Sylar, who was only one train car ahead, stole a glance at Audrey. She was making her way slowly towards him. She looked as though she would fall off at any moment. _"Your hearts racing, fear's pumping through your veins. Don't disappoint me now, Audrey."_

Audrey slipped as the train pulled into the station. With one hand, Audrey desperately clung to the railing. _"Get a hold of yourself. He can't get away." _she scolded herself. She was able to hold on long enough to able to land safely on the platform of the train station. She looked around trying to spot him in the crowd. _"I know your here." _It didn't take her long to spot him in his black trenchcoat, he stuck out like a sore thumb. His back was turned. This was Audrey chance. He wouldn't be able to get away this time.

Audrey drew her gun and aim at it at Sylar. "Everybody get down!" she shouted. The people around her ducked down and covered their heads. Some of them started screaming and one lady was crying. "Sylar" she cried, while she firied a few rounds at him. The bullets found their target and he fell to ground. _"I knew you'd slip up eventually and I'd get you." _she thought with pride, as she was walking over to him. He lay in a shallow pool of blood. She longed for the day were she'd be the one to put an end to his killing spree. She wanted to see the face of the killer who she had spent the past few weeks trying to hunt down. She grabbed his coat and flipped him over to see his face. Audrey was looking at the wrinkled face of an old man. "Oh, no!" Audrey cried in horror. This isn't Sylar. _"He set me up. He gave his poor guy his hat and coat and I fell for it." _People started walking over to where she was standing. She told one of the bystanders to call for help. _"I'm gonna get that bastard next time!" _Audrey vowed. _"I'm gonna get you Sylar or I'll die trying."_

Sylar looked over his shoulder, at the sound of gunshots, to see Audrey walking over the old man he gave his coat to. Sylar couldn't believe it. Audrey fell for it. She flipped the old man's body over. He could see the look of horror on her face. Turning around Sylar's face split into a huge grin. _"See you real soon, Audrey."_ he thought, as he walked away.

Fin


End file.
